Fly Me to the Moon
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Sarah's attempts at singing keep getting thwarted tonight. However, after a happy event, someone will hear her finally complete the song.


"Fly Me to the Moon"

She may not have had a taste for singing before—play-acting had always been more her thing—but since her journey to the labyrinth, and experiencing life as a musical, Sarah had enjoyed music more and more. Listening to LPs of crooners and rock singers wasn't the same as hearing the Goblin King singing, but she'd take what she could get. And her friends had taught her several Underground songs, which she would sometimes find herself humming whenever she did chores around the house.

It was no longer home to her, of course. Only when Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and the others were around… only then did it feel close enough to her old sense of home. Even after her mother had moved out and moved on, this had still been home.

Not anymore.

Ambrosias had found a mate in the Underground, and she was currently having their puppies. Thus, he had escaped to Sarah to avoid Belle's booming barks of curses. In the Underground, a curse could be taken literally, and he rather liked the thought of having more puppies—or at least trying for them—in the future. So Sarah was singing to him.

"Fly me to the moon," she sang softly, stroking his ears, "and let me play among the stars."

He looked up at her, and she giggled as he tilted his head. He barked once, and she quickly shushed him, remembering Sir D's shouts at the gates to the Goblin City, when he almost woke the guard.

"I'll start again if you keep that up," she said, her scolding tone gentle. Ambrosias settled at her feet, just as Ludo joined them.

"Belle loud," he said, his ears plastered against the side of his head to stem the echoes of her shrill cries of pain.

"Come here, Ludo," Sarah said, patting the bed beside her. She started to sing again. "Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…"

"Ambrosias!" Sir Didymus barked as he appeared in the room. The dog tried to hide underneath Sarah's bed, but it was too late. "You, sir, are a heartless dog! Yes, you are! Leaving the fair Belle to bear her children alone!" He turned to Sarah, ignoring her attempts to stifle her laughter at his mount's cowering. "Lady Sarah. A most joyous good evening to you, and to you, Sir Ludo."

"Hello, bwuvver," Ludo said, standing. "Belle finished?"

"Yes, my brother," Sir D said, bouncing on his feet happily. "Will you both accompany us to meet them?"

"Yeah," Ludo said, and he disappeared. Ambrosias followed him, but Sarah remained speechless. Finally, she spoke.

"I… can I?" she whispered. Sir Didymous held out a paw in answer, and she took it, beaming at him. Next thing, they were in his Underground residence. Sarah hadn't realised that it was possible for her to visit them, and could have danced with joy. But right now, she had some puppies to coo over.

"Hello, Sarah," Hoggle said, wiping off the last purebred sheepdog pup. Sarah knelt beside Hoggle and gave him a big hug, before congratulating Belle, who she had met only a few times, but liked immensely.

"How are you, girl?" she asked, and Belle barked tiredly. Not for the first time, Sarah wished she understood 'canine'. "Well done. They're beautiful." She smiled down at the five baby dogs, and gave Sir Didymus a congratulatory hug. "I raised Merlin from when he was a puppy, so if you need any help, just let me know," she told the knight.

"I thank thee well for thy kind offer, my lady," he replied formally. She giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You must all be tired," she said. "How about I sing you to sleep?"

Ludo had to leave for his home, as did Hoggle, but Sir Didymus graciously allowed Sarah to stay the night, promising to let her know if she was wanted at home.

Except it's not really home, she thought, but she just nodded, and expressed her thanks. She then settled down on a makeshift mattress near Belle, Ambrosias, and the puppies. She rolled until she was on her back, and looked through the high window at the moon outside.

* * *

Jareth knew as soon as any new member of his kingdom was born. He also knew if someone from another kingdom, or even another 'ground', was in his domain. He was surprised that the two things should be coinciding, but recalled that the dog of Sir Didymus had a mate who was expecting. In fact, due any day now, assuming his sources were reliable. It wouldn't surprise him if the visitor to the Underground was Sarah Williams, and went to the birthplace to find out.

He had been right, on both counts. He watched, in his owl form, as she lay down on the huge and widespread pile of cushions. He shrunk back in the large tree outside the house when her head turned, and listened in rapture as she began to sing.

"Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, darling, kiss me."

* * *

She shivered as she sang, this place feeling more and more like home the longer she stayed here. Her mind—and heart—filled with thoughts of Jareth as she lay there, looking out at the moon, and thinking about the last time she had seen him, flying away as an owl the night he returned her after she defeated him.

"Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forevermore.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love…"

She noticed what looked like a dark shape on one of the branches in the tree, and her gaze focused on it just as she sang the last word of the song.

"…you."

* * *

The Goblin King's heart swelled. He would wait until she had fallen asleep, and then leave. He had heard the offer for her to stay overnight, and knew that she wouldn't be up before dawn. He would return then, and catch her before she could leave. There would be no need for her to return to that house where she used to live. She would surely feel more comfortable in his kingdom; her kingdom, too, if she was amenable to his offer. He would keep making it, the rest of their lives if he had to.

Yes, she would give in. How could she not, when faced with his undying love?

And then… the fun would begin.

He grinned, sensed when she was finally slumbering, and then took off.

He couldn't wait for the morrow. Perhaps… a little time re-ordering was in order?

Jareth smirked.

**

* * *

**

I don't know if anyone wants a sequel. This turned out differently than I expected, I do confess. It was just supposed to be a songfic, honest! But… well… you saw what it became.

**I own neither **_**Labyrinth**_** nor the song "Fly Me to the Moon".**

**Read & Review, please!**


End file.
